Lisa
'''Lisa '''is a young girl who's clothes are similar to Sue's but are blue and white instead. Her first appearence is in Papa's Burgeria. In Papa's Freezeria, her order is about the same as Clair's. Appearance She has curly, brown highlighted hair. She wears a purple shirt with a white collar and white pants with a black belt. Her shoes are white in the front and purple in the back, with black laces. She is one of three people in the game with a beauty mark. In Cupcakeria, her beauty spot is gone. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Tomato * Medium Patty * Mayo * Onion * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Chicken * Mild Sauce * White Rice * Tomato * Peppers * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Whipped Cream * 2 Bananas * 2 Strawberries * Drink: ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Strips * 4 BBQ shrimps (right) * 6 Cheese Cubes (left) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Onions * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (Liner D on other holidays) * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Frosted Rose (Cherry on other holidays) ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *Tomato *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Tea *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Corn *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Drizzle *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Yule Spice. Trivia *She, Rita and Olga are the only customers with beauty dots. *Her clothes are similar to Sue’s, but hers are purple/blue and Sue's are red. *In the Flipline Q&A picture, Lisa was in the picture with Matt and Tony, seemingly asking them a question. *If you unlock Lisa in Papa's Pastaria her beauty dots is gone. Gallery 57.jpg Cxc.jpg|Coffee! No! Raw breads! No! Toppings! No!Everything is no! Picture 7.png Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png Lisa Up All Night.png|A Fan-Art Of Lisa With Franco ll.PNG|Lisa in Papa's Burgeria Ewttreetbte.jpg|Angry lisa on hot doggeria lisaperfectorderinpancakeria.png|A perfect score from Lisa in Papa's Pancakeria. uservoice.jpg|Lisa Asking Matt And Tony A Question Papi and hija.png Lisa.jpg|Lisa! somethings missing on lisa!.png|Lisa without her beauty mark New customer Liza.png|New customer in Papa's Cupcakeria Lisa. Jpg|Wingeific Perfect Cupcakes for Lisa.png Poor Lisa.png Okay Pasta - Lisa.png Perfect Pasta for Lisa.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People that are skinny Category:Valentine's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Lisa Category:L customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria